The Chronicles of Talanth
by demon-plushie
Summary: The story of Talanth is about a land that is under threatened under the darkness of Sinthe god of darknessand the seemingly endless battle between good and evil.


((Author's Note : The character's are based off of an RP—I have gotten permission to write about and for these characters and use the setting based off of the RP—hope you like it!))

It all started quite a few centuries ago. The kingdom of Talanth was ruled by a kind and generous king, the kind of whom will give fortune to his people instead of keeping it to himself, like many others do. The land itself was named after it's first ruler. And from then on, the Talanth bloodline took the throne after wedding with either another royalty or one of considerable honor. Talanth is neighbored by Desánte. The two kingdoms are divided by mountains, and the only way through is by the Missht Pass. Many generations of the Talanthians were paired up with a royal from Desante, if not from any other place.

Talanth, the land itself, is mystical in every way. The royal castle is set at the base of the mountains that separate it from Desante and is almost as if it looks over the land. Most of the land is evaded by the Enchanted forest where many towns and villages are hidden within the dense woods. To the south is where the border of Talanth is, which is easily marked by the ocean, where cliffs and beaches line the border. To the East is where few humans or demons dare to go, for it is where Sin—the god of darkness—has wrecked havoc and darkness on everything—and everyone. In Sin's lands he has build a castle that is more of a prison, that every time opened, is like opening a Pandora's box. The blood fields and the dark forests where bloods of many kinds—good and evil—have both been spilt surround sin's castle. To the West is where the dragon's and other magic creatures and peoples live—such as the elves and fairies. Off the coasts of Talanth are smaller islands such as Icarus and the Moonshae Isles, where those of a more isolated lifestyle live. Throughout the whole land, people and creatures—dark and light—good and evil—all are welcomed, but may not always respected, for the Holy Goddess is the twin sister of the black-hearted Sin. A battle is constantly fought, but neither side has yet to surrender, no matter how bad the wounds. The hardest part besides the fighting itself, and protecting your own life while thinking of others, is the decision of the beginning—the decision of fate…

…What side will you choose?

This is the story of life, friends, and adventure. Where new life will begin and born anew and where others are lost.

_**The life of the war itself is the unknown hatred that has long been forgotten yet the battle still goes on. Why is the question…but remember this, things are easier said than done. But the hardest thing of all is just the remembering part itself… **_

Prologue 

Hear the story, lean in and listen closely, for it is not to be told twice…it all started like many others do, but it doesn't mean it will end the same. So lean in, listen, and hear my story. Enjoy it or not, no one cares, but just listen, it'll either leave a chill or a second thought, but just don't stop believing.



It all started on a stormy night. The wind was howling and anguished cries echoed throughout the night. Deep within the walls of the temple lied a woman with a swollen belly of life. Next to her sat her sister, dressed in the holy attire of a monk. She sat there, caressing the hand and forehead of the laboring mistress, doing her best to coo her into a somewhat kind of clam. "Shh…please Edina, try and relax."

Edina was covered in cold sweat and shivering as her chest raised and fell for every painful breath she took. "Thank you Nin for being here," she cringed in pain as she began to breathe harder, "but this has to be over soon." Edina's shivering hand squeezed Nin's and she looked up at her, a smile on her face, but pain in her eyes. "I know she the one, the next Holy Goddess…care for her please, for I know I will not make it—."

"Don't say that," interrupted Nin, even though that was the truth she knew all along. "I'm sorry, but I will do anything that you ask," she said, tears filling in her eyes. She nodded.

Edina smiled weakly again, another wave of pain rushed over her and she gritted her teeth, screaming in between them. Nin called in a couple of more maids and not soon after, twins were born—the first a boy, and the second a girl. Nin held up the two newborns for Edina to see—though she was now very weak, and trying her hardest to even keep a breath of air inside of her. "Yes, I know she's the one, Nin," she said in a cheerful sob, "but a brother, for that to be good or bad, I'm not sure…but remember Nin, of whatever news, take care of them both. Promise me that. Take care of them both as you have taken care of me." Nin nodded and grabbed her sister's hand. "Remember, Nin…remember everything. Memories, loved ones, and painful times. If you are to forget, no one else will be able to know and remember…Remember me."

Nin nodded again and kissed the hand she held, "I promise," she whispered. And at that Edina, the sacrifice to the Holy Goddess, took her last breath, only being able to hope for the best that her wish will be fulfilled. But during her last breaths, she will never know of the destruction that her wish had made for the future. For that night, not only was the Holy Goddess born, but so was the soon-to-be God of Darkness…Sin.

Chapter 1

A shadowed figure lingered around the fog within the Missht Pass as if trying to find a way out. As the cloaked figure continued walking a muffled hum echoed through the pass and a mysterious breeze picked up. For it was rarely windy in between the low laden mountains. As the breeze prolonged, it also began to build and gust, clearing the fog in front of the now obious lady. The woman had her hood pulled over her head so that nothing of her face could be seen except for a few strands of silver hair. As she walked, the fog reappeared behind her, filling up the space that seemed very empty without it there. The young lady came to the edge of the pass and looked down along the path that led to the main village of the kingdom, right outside of the castle walls.

Once she got down there she wandered around for a while, looking for a place to stop. She ended up looking at a sign outside a building that said _'Elfsong Tavern'_. She went in. On her short walk to the bar table she was motioned by a couple of drunks to come over and have a seat but she paid not attention to them. At the bar she took a seat on a high wooden stool and waved over the elf mistress that scurried behind the long table. The fair looking bartender came over and put her hand on her hip and smiled, "Is there something I can get you, miss?"

The still hooded figured nodded, "Yes," said a quiet voice, "a rum, please." At that she set down two silver tokens, far more costly than a single drink. "Incase I ask for more later, you can keep the rest," she added. The mistress nodded politely and walked away to get the pint. As the elf walked away, the figure removed her hood and let her eyes adjust to the light within the tavern. Her hair ruffled and stayed a silver mess. She shook her head and the short hair sorted itself out. Her gray-blue eyes looked around the cramped room and observed everything in it. The thing that caught her eye the most was a man, no older than herself, that was looking at her. When he caught her gaze he smirked and stood up to get a seat next to her.

"Here's your rum, miss," said the bartender as she set the pint in front of her then rushed off to get another order. The man, now sitting next to her, taking a sip of his own glass of sake, stared into space, "You know, it's not too safe for someone like you, 'round here."

The girl looked up from her drink, a bit of a frown on her face as she looked at him, "You really shouldn't say things like that, you could get hurt. By the way, you don't know anything about me, or what I'm like."

The man took another shot then looked down at the table, "I'm sorry miss, you're right. I don't know anything about you." He refilled his glass and then looked back up at her, "But I'd bet five tokes that you're cuter when you smile."

The girl raised an eyebrow in confusion, "I'm sorry, sir. You must be drunk, and I must be on my way." She shifted to stand from out of the chair when the man grabbed her wrist. "Let go!" she said, in a bit of a struggle.

"Shh…it wouldn't be kind to bother anyone else in here. I just wanted to know your name." He smiled again, "You should finish your pint, it'd be a waist. By the way, I'm Shogun," he finished off, holding out a hand.

The girl quieted and sat back down and took a sip of the rum before taking his hand and shaking it, "Shimmer…"

"Shimmer…why that's a nice name," complemented Shogun, "Are you from around here? I haven't seen you before."

Shimmer shook her head and looked over Shogun. He was dressed in a worker's attire, but she saw the long fishnet sleeves that peeked under the looser shirt, hinting off that he was some sort of ninja or thief. His black hair was a bit shaggy and hung over his hazel eyes. "I'm from out of town, I just came through the pass about an hour ago…I'm…looking for someone. You seem like you know this place pretty well. If it's not too much, would you mind helping me out?"

"Not at all," replied Shogun. "Who is it exactly that you're looking for?"

"Her name's Nagome. Nagome Kaiba. She's a neko with black hair and blue eyes. Have you seen her around?"

Shogun instantly knew who Shimmer was looking for; besides, there was only one Nagome. Two of her would be just frightening. Shogun nodded and stood up. "Yeah, I know Nagome. I could bring you to her if you'd like. She doesn't live too far from here."

Shimmer stood up too, happy to know that at least she won't have to worry about getting lost in a god forsaken forest all by herself. After Shogun paid for his drink the two of them walked outside and headed down the main road towards the town gates that led out into the enchanted forest. It was very quiet, suspenseful walk towards the house, unanswered questions running through both of the traveler's minds. When they had finally reached the house, Shimmer was awed by the size of it. For Nagome, going all out wasn't a really hard thing to do, especially if you're the sibling of a money-obsessed brother like hers.

Shogun and Shimmer walked up to the door and knocked on it, which was soon answered by a tall guy, older then the two visitors, in a weird looking trench coat. "What is it you want?" he asked impolitely, "And why the hell are _you_ here?" he said glaring at Shogun.

Shogun shrugged the rude comment off and backed away, leaving Shimmer to fend for herself in the doorway. "Well that's some welcoming. You know Seto, after all these years, I still hate your guts, and your clothes," said Shimmer, her arms crossed and a backfired glare at Seto.

Seto took a step back and looked at the silver headed girl, "Wha—?" He was baffled that he couldn't say anything. "You! Why the hell are you here? When you left last time you were never to come back! And you know it! I should just kill you here and now on the spot, you demonic witch!"

Shimmer gritted her teeth and then swung her arm back and punched Seto square in the jaw. "Shut up you idiot! Geez, the least you could do is get Nagome so I can say hi before I'm accused of killing anyone!"

Seto held back on his rage, not wanting to start a war in the doorway of his own house, so instead he turned inside and called out, "Hey Nagome! Get your butt down here!" A second later a girl came down the stairs, her white dress fluttering in the rush and her hair tied up in a blue ribbon that matched the color of her eyes.

Nagome's eyes widened with excitement when she saw Shimmer in the doorway, and Seto with a reddened chin. "Shimmer! I can't believe you're here!" She greeted her friend in the doorway with a hug and a smile, her neko cat ears twitching with anticipation. "What are you doing here?"

Shimmer returned the hug and looked at her long lost friend, "I was near the area and decided to stop by." She looked up at Seto momentarily, "And that wad of ego had to go and spoil the day with his improper greetings!" Shimmer was so caught up in her anger that she lunged towards Seto, about ready to tackle and kill him, but was quickly stopped by Nagome.

"No worries Shimmer, I'm pretty sure you're first punch already left a mark for the next two weeks. Come on in and have a seat, and remember, you have to tell me everything! You too Shogun, you can come in if you'd like." Nagome grabbed Shimmer hand and dragged her into the main ballroom of the house and pulled up three chairs around the low crystal table, and sat down. "Is there anything you'd like to drink? Or a snack or something?"

Shogun nodded as he followed them in and took a seat, "I'll have a water, that walk made me kind of thirsty." Nagome nodded and waited to see if Shimmer wanted anything.

"I'll have a bottle of sake, if that's alright with you," said Shimmer, knowing that her friend was a bit iffy about alcohol. "—Just a little bit," she added in for safe measures.

Nagome pondered for a second, not too sure at first, "Okay, fine. But just because I haven't seen you in forever." Shimmer nodded with a smile, and Nagome went off towards a second set of doors on the other side of the room into a kitchen, with which she returned with a tall glass of water, a bottle of sake, and a cup of tea. She carefully sat the tray down on the table and then took a seat herself. "So, Shimmer, start talking."

Shimmer took a sip of her drink and stalled to increase the suspension for a little bit, but also laughed to herself, knowing that being gone for seven years would practically kill Nagome if she didn't find out what happened in the next five minutes. Shimmer set down the shot glass and then took a breath, "Well, Nagome…I'm talkin'…What do you want to know?"

"Everything!" she said, practically jumping out of her chair, "Where've you been, why, who've you met…Like I said, everything."

Shimmer sat back in the chair and smiled at the two people in front of her. One she hadn't known until about an hour ago, and the other she hadn't seen since she was a kid and just disappeared without a trace. "Well, I've gotten more powerful, for a start." She paused, not really knowing what to say, "An elementalist. I'm more or less working my ass off to mastering alchemy, sorcery, and, you know, other stuff like that."

"—Winds and swords," muttered Nagome, loud enough for everyone to hear, "Among other spells too, I'm sure," she added in quickly with a smile.

"How'd you know?" questioned Shimmer. "I mean, I know as a kid I was a bit obsessive, but am I really that predictable?"

Nagome nodded, "Well, Seto already owes me quite a bit considering that I bet him that the day you came back, he'd be the first one to get hurt." Nagome gleamed a smile, her pride soaring a tremendous height.

Shimmer shrugged, "Yeah, yeah. Well, that part was a dead giveaway. Hmm, let's see. What else could I tell you," she went off into a chain of thought, not wanting to worry Nagome about some of the more life threatening things that she's done, but just enough information to get her filled in. "I've been battling. Competitions, street fights, that sort of stuff to have enough money for food." At that she looked over at Shogun who hadn't really been too interested, but coughed when she came to the topic of money. "That's pretty much all that I really did, not too interesting, eh?"

"Street fighting! Shimmer are you crazy! There are people out there that'll kill you—!"

"—Not if I kill them first…" muttered in Shimmer.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Anyways, Shimmer," she started, standing up and grabbing the tray, "Since you're here, I'll go ahead and get you a room, and you can stay here for as long as you want," she walked by Shimmer and winked, "Oh, and you can take a bath while you're here, you won't have to pay for the hot water," she said mockingly as she headed towards the kitchen doors.

Shimmer turned around in the chair and yelled back, "Well, I wouldn't be so smelly if I didn't get lost looking for this place that just happens to be located in the middle of nowhere!" After Nagome had gone through the doors she turned back around and sat slouched in her chair. She sniffed her sleeve then lifted her head and looked at Shogun, "So tell me, what's it like being a thief? Does Nagome know?" she said smiling.

Shogun looked back at her and then smiled, "I'd have guess that you'd already know. Considering it takes a thief to know a thief. Oh, and I told you that you looked cuter when you smiled." Shimmer blushed slightly at the quick comment when Nagome came back in through the doors. Shogun stood up and bowed, "Well, Nagome. Shimmer. I must be on my way now. Thanks for the drink, Nagome, and remember, you can come by anytime."

"Of course, it was no problem."

Shogun nodded and walked out of the doors, leaving Shimmer and Nagome back in the ballroom.

"Well, what now?" asked Nagome.

"It's your turn to tell."


End file.
